


The oceans roar is music to the soul

by V354Cephei



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek has a pool, Everything happens in New York, F/F, Hurt Spencer Reid, I´m sorry Spencer, M/M, Merpeople Culture, Minor Character Death, People are evil, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, They work at an animal protection service, Violence against fishes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V354Cephei/pseuds/V354Cephei
Summary: “ The boy was in a corner of the giant aquarium and looked up at him with a scared look in his eyes.  But Derek couldn´t stop staring at him. The dark blond hair of the boy floated around the face. And what a face. The eyes of the boy were a beautiful hazel color and his lips had a nice diamond like shape. His figure seemed rather slim and his tail was a beautiful marble of blues and greens, the fin at the end of the tail was some kind of a lilac color and it looked a bit flimsy.Derek took out his phone and dialed Hotchs number.“Hey guys. I think you should come to me, I found something really interesting.”Derek and his friends work close with the police at an animal protection service.One day they get a case that will change Derek’s live forever





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> This is my first fanfiction on ao3 and I hope you will like this story.
> 
> English isn´t my first language so please tell me if I do something wrong. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now please enjoy my story:3

Prologue

“Where are we?” asked the young boy while the older tried to struggle out of the net that lay tightly around the two bodies. The older boy looked around; they were in an old room with a high ceiling.  
Suddenly a door opened and a man walked in.” Oh you`re awake. My friends are coming soon to put you back into water!” He said with a dirty smirk on his face. After that, he pulled on a string and a single lightbulb flared for a second until it casted an orange-yellowy glow through the room.  
The door opened again and five strong looking men walked in.  
The tallest on whispered something to the first man who still had the dirty smirk plastered across his face. He nodded to the tallest man and with a snap of his fingers the four other men grabbed the boy. The young boy whimpered and tried to struggle out of the men’s grip, which was an impossible venture, since the net blocked his arms.  
They were carried outside to a black van. The men tossed them into the trunk of the car. Before the trunk closed one of the men turned around.  
“Hey stop crying pretty boy!” He shouted at the younger:” You are in good hands, believe me!” He said, with a grin.


	2. What the shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first case of the Team

Two years later

“Hey Babygirl, is there a new case or why do you make such a face?” Morgan asked his best friend who was sitting with a frown in front of her computer.  
“Yes, a fisher near NYC pulls the fishes out, tortures them, throws them back into the water AND he also holds fishes in too small tanks and with the wrong water!” she answered and Emely who sat beside her made a sound that resembled a growl of some sort:” How can a human do something horrendous like this?” She said.  
“The police are already informed and we are going there in half an hour to take the fishes that are still alive to a safe place for them.” Their team chef Aaron Hotchner stood behind them and everyone except Garcia stood up and took their jackets and coats.  
“Where are JJ and Rossi?” Emely asked later when they were sitting inside the car.” They are already there and try to figure out which animals we can save and which not” Hotch said and the others were quiet. This was the worst part in their jobs, saying goodbye to the animals that they couldn´t save.

 

When they reached their destination, Hotch called Garcia, while the others went to JJ and with her help the packed out the tanks for the fishes. “Garcia told me that there are six rooms in the first building and only two in the second one, Morgan you go into the second, I don´t think that there are many fishes in there, the others come with me to the first” Hotchner declared and everyone stood up.  
Morgan grabbed a few plastic bags for the fishes to put in until he came back to the cars. When he arrived at the big shack, he noticed that the police, that caught the man in this building, had already left.  
He opened the old door, was already a bit cracked, and entered.

The first thing he saw was a corridor with a cloudy window at the other side. The two doors, that were in the middle of the crumped hall, looked gloomy, like a dark gate. Morgan tried to get rid of the disturbing feeling and walked into the first room. The room seemed to be an office, a desk stood in front of a window, which showed the backside of the other building. Folders and pens were lying on the desk and on the floor. “That has to be the room where they arrested him.” He thought. He started to look for a sign that there were fish tanks in here, but when he didn´t found one he walked out of the room and opened the second door.  
He was hit with the nauseous smell of dead animals. As he walked into the room, he spotted several tanks with, both, living and dead fishes in it. Derek groaned and started to fill the bags with water at the water tap. The water in the tanks was muddy and it looked like the tanks never saw a washing cloth. Trying to catch the fishes was rather easily, because they seemed really miserable and tired. Once all the living fishes were in the bags and the dead ones in another bigger bag, he cleaned his hands. Just as he was about to head out, he saw something behind a shelf.  
There was a small gap and when he came nearer he saw hinges at one of the shelfs with tanks on it. “A door? What the hell?” He mouthed to himself and got closer to inspect it. He felt over the wallpaper and made a small sound of victory, when he felt a small doorknob, just a few inches next to the shelf. Carefully, he ripped the wallpaper until he could hold on to the doorknob.  
After a few pulls on it the door finally moved and presented a rather big shaft with a ladder which lead to the bottom of the shaft. “What else do you hide you freak?” He said out loud. He slowly climbed down the metal steps until he jumped down to the ground.

When he turned around, ready to shout at whoever was hiding from the police, his words stuck in his throat.

The room was inhabiting a big tank. There was about 6square meters until a large glass wall ended the room. Behind it was water but instead of fishes swimming around in it, there was a  
Mermaid.  
“Merboy” He corrected himself after he took a closer look at him. The boy was in a corner of the giant aquarium and looked up at him with a scared look in his eyes. But Derek couldn´t stop staring at him. The dark blond hair of the boy floated around the face. And what a face. The eyes of the boy were a beautiful hazel color and his lips had a nice diamond like shape. His figure seemed rather slim and his tail was a beautiful marble of blues and greens, the fin at the end of the tail was some kind of a lilac color and it looked a bit flimsy.  
Derek took out his phone and dialed Hotchs number.  
“Hey guys. I think you should come to me, I found something really interesting.” When he told his friends where they could find him he ended the call and walked slowly towards the glass wall that divided the room in two.  
“Hey pretty boy are you ok?” Derek said, while hoping that the boy could hear him through the glass. “You can trust me!” He said a bit louder and the boy seemed to understand him, because he slowly opened up and moved in Derek´s direction. “Yeah come a bit closer, just like that!” He encouraged him and put his hand on the glass which startled the boy a bit, but as he came closer he also stretched his arm until his hand laid on Derek´s. “Do you know how I could get you out of that?” Derek asked him a bit frantic and the boy nodded and pointed to a trap that was embedded in the ceiling that crossed between the room and the water. 

At that moment JJ fell out of the shaft. The merboy flinched and swam back into his corner, where he curled up again. JJ stood up and rubbed her head:” Guys you can come it´s..” She stopped speaking when she noticed the merboy in the tank.  
“JJ is everything okay, why didn´t you use the ladder?” Derek heard Emely say and answered for her:” Guys she´s okay just come down.” He then turned around back to the merboy who glared at him, obviously not liking the fact that there was yet another human climbing down the steps. When everyone of the team arrived in the room, noticing the merboy and (in Rossi´s case) sitting down on a box because of the shock, Derek told the boy that the newly arrived people could be trusted.  
The boy slowly uncurled himself again and moved back to Derek, suspiciously eyeing the others. “Hey pretty boy we are going to get you out okay, don´t worry!” Derek assured him and moved to the trap to inspect it. It seemed like they would need to push it up.  
After Rossi stood up from the box Derek took the box and moved it so that he could stand on it and could reach the trap.  
The hinges where on the side of the water so that he could push it up. The trap revealed a small gap, just big enough to get the boy out.  
He stepped down on the floor again and turned to the boy:” Can you breathe out of water?” He asked, noticing the gills on the boy´s neck. The merboy nodded hectic and Derek let out a relieved sigh. “Okay, listen kid, I need you to pull your tail out of the tank and the I´m going to lift you up, understood?” The boy just swam to the opening, which was an answer enough for Derek.  
After a bit of struggling the kid finally had his tail out of water, his thin arms lifting himself up on the glass, Derek grabbed him at the waist and raised him slowly until he was on the ground. 

He looked around the room and studied their faces, but then he turned to Derek and took his hands in his own two hands and held on it really tight. He looked at him and Derek saw a small smile blossom on his face.  
“Not to interrupt this bonding, but how are we going to get him out of this room and where are we going to bring him?” Prentiss said with a frown on her face.  
Derek looked at the merboy and came to a solution:” Hey kid I´m going to pick you up, but when we climb up the ladder I can´t support you, you will need to hold on really tight, okay?” The boy nodded.  
“We are going to bring him back to the sea where he belongs.” Hotch said, but when the boy heard that he started to shake his head nearly hysterical and let go of Morgan´s hand. “Hey, hey kid everything’s fine, you don´t need to go into the sea!” Derek grabbed his narrow shoulders and pulled him closer into a hug.  
A few minutes everything was silent expect the harsh breaths of the merboy.  
“Derek he needs to go somewhere. We can´t let him stay here.” JJ said and kneeled next to the two. “I´m going to take him to me, I have a pool in my garden, he can stay there until we find a different solution.” Derek said with an edge in his voice that didn´t allowed anyone to argue with him. The boy looked at him a bit staggered but a smile formed on his face again.  
Now it was time for them to go. It was a bit of a challenge because the merboy was still wet and he couldn´t take a grip on Morgan but when Derek lifted him up in a bridal style and The boy laid his arms around his neck,  
When they were on the ladder, his fish tail wrapped around Derek´s hip and when they arrived upstairs, Derek laid his arm under the tail again.  
On the way to the front door the boy got more and more excited and when they finally stepped outside, he needed to squint because he was locked up in the basement for so long but when his eyes got used to the sunlight, he started to let out some croaked sounds.  
Suddenly he hid his face in Derek´s neck and with his shaking body; Derek soon noticed that the boy was crying.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked a bit worried that he accidentally hurt the boy but then he rasped something. It took a few attempts until Morgan could understood him,  
“Hap-happy” He murmured and his voice sounded as if he didn´t use his voice in years which was probably true.

When they arrived at the car the blonde was slowly slumbering away and when they reached Derek´s house he was already fast asleep.  
Derek woke him up when he needed to put him into the water and the boy only murmured a few incoherent words before he curled himself into a small ball at the ground of the pool.  
“Good night pretty boy!” Derek whispered and then he went back inside, his arms hurt a lot from carrying the boy for so long and when he nearly feel asleep he notices that he didn´t even know the kid´s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> this is the first chapter of my fic and Ihope you like it.
> 
> I´m going to try to upload every week.
> 
> Good bye


	3. You are Jawsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry for not posting the next chapter, I was really sick, but now I´m back to health with a new chapter:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The next morning, Derek woke up a little bit groggy. After he stood up and opened the window, he started thinking about the merboy again. Why didn´t he want to go back into the ocean and why was he hold captive in this basement?  
As he walked into the kitchen Clooney, his dog, came running towards him and barked. “Stop being so loud, I´m going to give you something to eat!” Derek said with a chuckle.  
When his dog was taken care of he tried to find something for the merboy to eat, but since he didn´t knew what the kid liked to eat he just grabbed a few fruits and also made an extra pancake for him.  
Balancing the plates of food in his hands he walked out into the garden and he directly saw the kid swimming in a circle, his tail slowly moving. The scales were glittering in the sun and changing from a deep blue to a light turquoise.

Derek cleared his throat and the merboy startled a bit, the water splashing as he let the fin dive back into the water.  
“I made breakfast; do merpeople also have different mealtimes?” He asked the blonde and he shook his head:” We- we are uhm, we are not ha-ave this. It is uhhm always dark?” He eyed the plates with the watermelons, mangos and pancakes doubtful.  
“I don´t know what uh merpeople eat, so I´m giving you something from me.” Derek explained, while sitting down next to the pool and setting the plates on the ground.  
“Normal-ly we eat f-fish and seaweed but uhm we uh eat shells and squid on uhm very uh good occasions”  
“Oh you mean special occasions?” Derek suggested and the boy nodded wildly.  
They settled into a comfortable silence as Derek sliced his pancake and ate. The only noise that you could hear was the clinking of the knife and the fork of Derek and it took him a second to notice that the kid couldn´t eat with the cutlery. He fumbled with the knife and the fork, his slim fingers apparently not used to the delicate metal. Suddenly he seemed to lose grip on the fork and it fell into the water. Derek saw a pout forming on the face of the merboy as he watched the fork sink lower and lower to the ground  
The light chuckle from Derek made the boy look up at him.  
“I´m sorry, I´m really sorry! Please don´t get angry!” He said with an extremely scared voice. “Hey, no, no kid I´m not angry, it was a mistake!” Derek reassured him and patted his shoulder. “But it would be great if you could get it back, please.” He added and smiled at him. He nodded eagerly and then dived into the water. The water splashed around the fin and Derek got showered in the water.  
When the merboy dived back up again, Derek, who was dripping wet, watched him with a look that said:” Really?”  
A slight giggling was heard and Derek was a bit shook when he realized that the sound came from the boy who looked at him with a wide smile. “Do you think I look funny? Mmmh? Do I look weird?” Derek asked him with a smile and when the boy heard that he startled a bit and a blush formed on his face. “No! I`m sorry you uhh you lo-ok great uhm no, you look good, I mean…” He got really quieter and quieter and his blush spread down to his neck and chest. Derek chuckled at that:” I feel flattered kid, but I was just making a joke, I know I probably look like a drowned cat.” The kid calmed down a bit and a smile appeared on his face.  
“What is your name, do you have one?” Derek asked him, curiosity finally taking over.  
“Uhhm I-I have a name, bu-but it is in in merboy language do you uh call us that? Merboys? The People who to-took me called me that to and they said they also called m-e Pretty boy.”  
Derek felt something in his stomach turn.  
“Why didn´t you say that they called you like that. I would have stopped with this name!”  
“Oh I-I never liked it whe-when they called me that b-ut it is not uhm bad when you call me that.” Derek felt heat creep up his neck and he was sure that a light red tint colored his cheeks.  
“Oh okay, but it would still be better if I know your name. And to answer your question; humans don´t actually think that merpeople are really existing, it is only a tale that we tell our children.” He said, trying to calm his heart down that was beating erratically in his chest.  
The merboy looked a bit taken aback:” My nam-name in uhm merlanguage is  but you can´t use this it is hard for human to say it.”  
The growling sound that was the merboy´s name sounded somehow comforting and at the same time a bit mystical.  
“I want to have a human name, what is your name?” The kid asked and lifted his torso out of the water, leaning his head closer to Derek and watching him with pure curiosity in his eyes. Derek´s breath hitched as he notices the proximity between them. He could see the small details in this young looking face, the deep hazel eyes and his cute nose. Then he realized that this cute merboy probably expected an answer from him. “My name´s Derek.” He said and cleared his throat. “What if we search for a name together? We could make a list.” The still nameless boy started laughing again and Derek stood up to go back into his house so he could get a notebook and a pencil. Back in the garden he saw that the boy pulled himself out of the water and was now sunbathing, the fin still dipping into the pool.  
As Derek walked in his direction he opened his eyes and tilted his head in his direction. “So, this is how we´re gonna do this, I´m gonna tell you names and you´re gonna choose one, okay?” Derek said when he sat down next to the boy who was looking up at him, avoiding the sunshine that was blinding his eyes.  
The boy then nodded and Derek started to list names up and every time the boy liked a name Derek noted it down.  
After a while they had 4 different names to choose:  
Charlie  
Spencer  
Anna  
Timmy  
“Okay now you gotta decide Pretty Boy, what name is going to be yours?” Derek asked him and the boy thought for a while:” Can you say them again; I want to know what they sound like when you say them.” Derek felt the blush coming back, so he nodded, maybe a bit too erratically, and started to go through the list again.  
“I want Spencer I like it the most!” The boy said.  
“Okay Spencer, congratulation to your new name” Derek declared with a chuckle, smiling down at him.  
Spencer smiled back and slowly lifted his hand to Derek´s face until he could touch it. Derek forgot to breathe for a second and was roughly reminded when Spencer suddenly grabbed his neck and turned his head about 90°. “You don´t have breathing slits, how do you breathe?” Spencer asked him and looked a bit worried.  
“Oh pretty boy; How do you think do you breathe out of the water?” Derek answered with a chuckle, slowly peeling Spencer´s fingers from his neck.  
“We do not talk oft-often about our human side, we know not much about the human anatomy, when we find human bodies we usually bury them and forget about it.” The merboy answered. “So how can you speak English?” Derek watched Spencer moving his tail.  
“Sometimes, not often, a merperson uses a uhm spell to be able to get uh, how do you call these?” Spencer questioned as he slowly tapped up and down Derek shin.  
“Those are legs Spencer.” Derek replied, enjoying the feeling of Spencers fingers on his shin.  
“Oh okay, Where was I. oh yeah. The spell gives a merperson legs. Those few who survived it went to live with the humans and everything that they´ve learned they gave to us. Those of us who wanted to learn the languages of the humans were able to do that in uhm special schools. I learned English and Russian.” Derek noticed that the merboy talked without stuttering, he probably got way more confident when he talked about his home.  
“You can speak Russian, that’s impressive!” Derek said, a bit surprised that this young looking boy from a different culture AND species was way smarter than Derek himself.  
“This is a more private question, you don´t have to answer it, but why didn´t you want to go back to the ocean. Your family is there, right?” Derek asked a bit more serious.  
Spencers smile suddenly vanished and his eyes got the same scared look back that they had in the dark cave under the fisherman´s house. “My friend, I need to save him.” He said hysterical and tears started streaming down his cheeks. Derek quickly pulled him in his arms and tried to calm the merboy down, while rubbing his back slowly. “Why do you need to save your friend, was he also captured?” Derek muttered in Spencers ear and the boy gently pulled away and wiped his tears away from his face. “I was swimming near the shore when suddenly I was stopped by some ropes and teared to the air. I only remember that I felt a hard punch on my head. I only remember that I felt a hard punch on my head. When I woke up there was another merboy with me. We were in a room and then those men came in and tossed us in this driving thing that you also have. The merboywas with me the entire time and helped me. I need to save him, they took him away!” Spencer sobbed at the end of the sentence and new tears filled his eyes. “When did they took him away, do you know that?” Derek asked him with a calm voice, still holding Spencer in his arm.  
“We were together and every uhm day the men and women came to give us food. was taken out 9 days ago I think.”  
Spencer looked up at Dereks face and asked:” Are you going to help me, please Derek?”  
As Derek looked down to Spencer and nodded, the boy started to smile so wide that Derek promised himself to do everything he was possible of doing to help the merboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> I´m going to upload now every week, I try to make it on wednesdays but it could come some days earlier or later.
> 
>  My twitter account   
> @lunannep


	4. Water You Up To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally gets a chance to find out what happened to the friend of Spencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hello  
> How´s going  
> this chapter is a bit shorter because I needed to rush the writing, I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
> I hope you like it!<3

After the informative breakfast Derek went to work.   
As he arrived at the office his friends all jumped up and surrounded him. Garcia, JJ told her everything that happened, grabbed his arm and started to talk:” Oh Derek Oh, how is he, how does his fishtail, is it called fishtail, look. Can he breathe out of water; of course he can breathe out of water.” She rambled and rambled and Derek guided her to his chair where she sat down and looked up at him.  
“His fishtail is a mixture of blue colors and yes he can breathe out of water.” He said with a chuckle:” But I need to talk to you. Spencer, that’s the name he decided to have, needs help, there was another merboy and he was taken away just a few days before we came. Spencer doesn´t want to go back home until we have his friend back. Guys please help me to find him!” Derek asked with a pleading undertone. JJ watched him for a few seconds with a look in her eyes that Derek couldn´t decipher.   
When everyone agreed to help Derek, they started to work again.

 

At the end of his shift he went to a grocery store and bought some raw fish for Spencer. Back home, he gave the food to spencer and they talked for a bit.   
Derek found out that Spencer didn´t had siblings and that he worked at the Merpeople´s FBI. When Morgan went to sleep, he dreamed of deep hazel eyes and the blues and greens of the ocean

In the morning Derek woke up to tingling laughter’s that ringed from his garden, accompanied by the barks from Clooney.  
When he opened his window and stared outside he saw his dog and Spencer playing around. Spencer leaned over the pool edge and Clooney played with the small fins that were placed shortly over his elbows.   
Derek was entranced by the way Spencer´s face glowed with the big smile on it.   
The sound of happiness that arose from Spencer´s throat made Derek´s heart beat faster than ever before. He stood in front of the window and couldn´t move. The sight of the merboy being so happy made Derek cheerful and when he walked in the kitchen to get some food for him and Spencer it was with an extra bit of giddiness in his step.  
Derek took out some of the sardines that he bought the other day and cooked an egg for himself.  
When he came out Clooney ran to him and jumped up and down until Derek stroked his fur. Clooney ran back to Spencer and when Derek looked up at them Spencer had the most dazzling smile on his face. “Hey pretty boy, how did you sleep?” Derek asked while he ruffled through the nearly dried hair of the merboy. Spencer started to grumble and tried to brush down his hair.   
After the breakfast they exchanged a few words as the doorbell started to ring. Spencer startled and dived back into the water and hid under the surface. Derek laughed a bit at the behavior of the merboy and stood up to open the door.   
When he reached it and unlocked it he saw his friends. Garcia pushed him aside and rushed into his home. The others were a bit more polite and greeted him when he opened the door wider.   
When everyone assembled around the pool Derek kneeled down and let his hand slide through the water to signalize Spencer that he could come up again. Suddenly the merboys hand closed around his wrist and Spencer pulled himself up. Garcia squeaked as she saw him and Spencer startled a bit, the grip on Dereks hand tightens a bit. “Hello, my name´s Penelope, your name is Spencer, right? It´s so cool to meet you, your tail looks great, I man I-I…”  
“Breath Baby girl, you´re gonna overwhelm him!” Derek said and intertwined Spencer´s hand with his to calm the boy down, he told himself. He didn´t notice the look JJ gave him.  
“Hello Spencer, I´m Emely, do you remember me? I was with also with Derek when he found you.” Prentiss asked while she also kneeled down and smiled at him. Spencer cautiously looked up and when he recognized her, he started to smile and nodded erratically.   
As Spencer looked around he saw the familiar faces and he propped himself on his arms. “Hey pretty boy, my friends decided to help you. We´re gonna find your friend, but you need to tell me if you know something that could help us.”  
Spencer shifted closer to Derek and thought for a while until he spoke with a small quivering voice:” I-I think there is a book. When they, when they took my fri-friend they noted something in a small book.”  
“A book, what book?” Hotch asked with a frown. “Ignore him kid. That is Aaron Hotchner, he´s always a bit straight forward. And this girl over there is Jennifer but all call her JJ. And that guy over there is David Rossi and you already met Garcia. The book you were talking about, what did it look like?” Derek told Spencer. “It was brown, I couldn´t see more because it was so dark.” He looked at Derek:” Does this help you?”   
“Yes it helps!” Derek said and then turned around to the others:” Maybe the book is still there, we could search for it and there could be an address or something like that.” The others agreed.   
“We could go today, we don´t have work and I didn´t plan anything else.” JJ suggested. They looked around and when no one said something against the idea they agreed on meeting later that day.  
When everyone said goodbye and went out of the door Spencer and Derek sat down next to the pool, Derek’s legs and Spencer’s tail floating in the water.  
“You told me about uhm films about my friends and family. I want to see that, can you show it to me?” Spencer suddenly disturbed the silence. “Of course pretty boy, but there are many films I couldn´t show you all of them, that would take to long.” Derek answered with a light chuckle. Spencer looked at him for a while until he slowly glided back into the water. “I think that we will make time to watch all the films that you want to show me!” He said with a smile. 

 

When the group of friends arrived at the location of the fisher´s house they, again, split up into groups. Derek and JJ were assigned to go to the room where Spencer was locked up.

When they arrived in the basement, JJ took the ladder this time, Derek looked around and when his eyes caught sight of the corner in which the merboy hid from him.   
For a while they were both silent, JJ eyed him with a small smile.  
“JJ what´s going on, you keep staring at me with that look.” Derek finally dared to ask and JJ chuckled. “Oh nothing. It´s just funny to see the man who flirts with every women that crosses his path having a crush on another man or merboy.” Derek stared at her and JJ started to laugh when she saw the funny look on his face. “I don´t have a crush on him. Why would you think that?” Derek asked voice tight.   
“Come on Derek, you took him home to you, held his hand the whole time we were there and not to forget the way you stare at him the whole time.” JJ said, this time a bit more serious. “I´m, I-I don´t like him like that, I took him home because he didn´t, couldn´t go back home. And of course I stare at him, he has a fishtail, how many mermaids did you meet.” The blonde noticed how tense Derek suddenly was. “I don´t like him, I just feel sorry for him!” Derek said and they both knew that it was rather to convince him than JJ. 

After a few minutes where they searched for the book, Emely came in. After a quick kiss on the cheek of her girlfriend she turned to Derek.  
“Hey guys, we´re finished with the first house the others are looking through the office now.” She said. “You look a bit stressed Morgan, is everything okay?” JJ wanted to say something but Derek interrupted her:” Oh yeah, I just thought that if we would have come earlier we could have saved both of them.”   
After Emely nodded in understanding , they heard Garcia yell their name.

“Guys we found something, come back!”  
When the three of them entered the room they saw that the others stood around the table, everyone focusing on a small, overly used, brown book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter
> 
> @lunannep


	5. As free as the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got a new trace of where to search for the friend of Spencer. Back home Spencer and Derek come a bit closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the new chapter!   
> I hope you like it and if you do please leave a kudos or a comment.  
> Have fun!

As all of the friends were gathered around the desk Hotch, who held the book, opened it and they all gathered closer together and started onto the pages.  
“This seems to be a calendar, but what are those weird sings that stand in front of the street names?” Emely asked and moved with her face closer to the book. “I guess that’s the language of those merpeoples, Spencer mentioned his real name and that sounded as weird as this looks!” Derek threw in and ignored the fuzzy feeling that spread in his belly. “I could take this book home and show it to him, he would be able to translate it.” The others nodded in agreement as Hotch noticed something:” Guys, the date that stands on the last page is set for next week. If the boy finds out what stands there, we could plan something to catch these guys and find this friend he was talking about.” 

When Derek entered his house the first thing he heard was the screaming of Spencer and when he also noticed the barking of Clooney he started running towards his garden. All kinds of horror scenarios played in his head, from Clooney accidentally hurting Spencer to Spencer getting abducted.  
When he opened the backdoor his chin dropped to the floor, because the scenery that took place in front of him didn´t match with the things he imagined.  
It seemed like the neighbors cat sneaked on his site and gave the dog and Spencer quite a surprise. The latter curled himself up in the corner of the pool that was the most far away from the hissing cat while Clooney was a bit more brave and barked at the cat. The longer Derek looked at what happened in front of him the funnier it seemed to him.   
Spencer noticed Derek only as the latter started to laugh. “Help me Derek, this monster scratched me. DEREK HELP MEEEE!” Spencer started to scream, because the cat ran towards him.  
After Derek got himself together a bit he jogged after the cat and lifted her up. The merboy calmed down a bit but Clooney started to jump up Derek. The cat started to lift her paws to fight back and accidentally hit Derek who groaned at the pain.   
After both, the cat and Derek, arrived at the safety of the building, things calmed down a bit.

When Derek came back in the garden after he retreated the cat to her owners Spencer looked at him worriedly:” Did this, this thing hurt you? There is a streak on your face. What was this creepy creature?” Derek started to chuckle a bit before he answered:” That was a cat, Pretty boy, nothing to be scared of! And it doesn´t hurt that much.” He watched as the blonde looked at him wearily for a few seconds before nodding.  
“Kid, we found the book you were talking about, but there are some passages that we don´t understand and I thought that you could maybe help us.” Derek suggested as he drew the book out of his pocket. Spencer cautiously took it with his slim fingers and opened it. “I never touched a human book before, it feels so weird.” The merboy got quieter and quieter as he skipped through the pages and when he reached the last page that was written on. Derek saw how the boy´s breath staggered as he read the last line. “Is everything okay? What is standing there?” He asked, worried that it were bad news that threw the boy so off.   
Spencer looked at him as tears started to form in his beautiful eyes. “You saved me!” He whispered and Derek stared at him in wonder. “Of course I saved him, he wouldn´t be here if I didn´t save him!” Derek thought and as he voiced his astonishment. The merboy giggled and Derek ignored the butterflies in his stomach again. “Of course you saved me, but here stands that I would have been sold in a week. You came at the right time.” The merboy took Dereks hand in his and squeezed them. As the merboy was busy with staring at their intertwined hands, Derek realized how lucky they had been, his team found out about the abuser fast enough and what would have happened if he didn´t notice the hidden door. Spencer would be with some weird people, awfully scared and Derek would have never found out about mermaids. The thought of never meeting Spencer made Derek feel nauseous; he looked down at the merboy who was staring up at him, eyes still a bit watery and mouth pulled up into the biggest smile that Derek had yet seen on the face of the merboy. Spencer´s hands still clutched tightly around Derek´s wrists as he started to speak:” Can you please show me the films you were talking about, I want to learn more about the human point of view on merpeople.” Derek really couldn´t say no when he saw the puppy eyes Spencer was making. “If you really want to watch those films, we can do that after dinner.” He answered witch a light chuckle.

 

“When can I take this thing off again Derek? It´s scratchy!” Spencer said with a pout on his face.   
After dinner, Derek put a blindfold on Spencer so he could work on a little surprise he thought of since the first time Spencer mentioned that he wanted to watch mermaid films.   
The sun was set lowly and casted an orange glow over the garden. Derek hang up fairy lights on the bushes around the pool and he took out different snacks so Spencer could find out what tasted him best. On the rim of the pool he piled up a few pillows. He asked Spencer before if he could maybe get out of the pool so that he could dry a bit.   
When his laptop and the speakers were also set up he walk towards the sulking merboy and without a warning he picked him up bridal style. Spencer shrieked and started clinging on Dereks shoulders. Derek started laughing as he walked towards the pillow pile and when he arrived he dropped him onto the soft cushions. Derek noticed the scandalized look that Spencer gave him only when he also sat down. “You wanted to get down, I only did what you said!” He tried to justify his actions. The look Spencer gave him made him laugh out loud. After a while Spencer was laughing with him, eyes glowing and his whole body shaking with the force of it. When Derek calmed down a bit he looked at the merboy and within a moment he started to notice everything about Spencer, the way his scales looked in the dull shine of the fairytales, the way his nearly dry hair fell into his face and the way that small water drops made their way down the slender neck of the boy. He tried to remember every small detail and with a small gasp he noticed that JJ was right, he had a crush on Spencer and his feelings seemed to grow stronger with every breathless laugher Spencer let out. A small “Oh” left his mouth as he tried to take in all of this new knowledge in, he had his fair share of male lovers, if Spencer even classified as a male, but there were never romantic feelings involved, let alone such a fast evolving feeling that spread through his whole body and infected every thought of his mind.  
Spencer obviously caught up that something wasn´t right:” Are you okay? You are so silent:” Derek didn´t know what to say so he just shrugged and asked:” Do you want to watch the film now or should we sit here the whole night?” Spencer startled a bit at the somewhat rough edge in Dereks voice, but agreed nonetheless. 

When the film started Spencer cautiously shifted closer to Derek who was, now that he couldn´t ignore his feelings anymore, tensing notably, but after a while he relaxed a bit more and laid an arm around Spencer who was cuddling closer to Derek until he could lay his head on Dereks chest which made Dereks heart beat faster and louder, while Derek prayed that Spencer didn´t notice it. 

 

After a while into the film Spencer started to complain:” But why is she a friend with food and why can it speak, that is so weird!” He said with a slightly annoyed voice and when Derek snorted he hit him lightly on the chest. “What did you humans expect from us, this is really creepy!” When Derek only laughed harder, Spencer straightened himself up and started at him for a second before he poked his fingers into Dereks side and started tickling him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Derek who didn´t expected the attack scrunched up into a small ball to avoid being poked. Of course both of them knew that if Derek really wanted the touching to stop he would be able to wriggle out of Spencers grip, with him being more strong and also having the great benefit of having legs, but no one mentioned it and Derek still hoped that Spencer didn´t even noticed. Wen Spencer noticed that Derek didn´t seemed to be too effected by the tickling he started to lean back and Derek saw this as a chance to attack the merboy. Spencer squeaked as he felt Dereks finger on his sides and tried to wriggle away, the film long forgotten.  
As they rolled around on the grass they didn´t notice the pool rim coming nearer and nearer. When Derek finally saw the danger it was already too late and they fell into the water.  
When they dived under the water Dereks legs and Spencers fishtail tangled up and when they went back to air they were closer than ever before. Derek followed the trail of a water drop that made its way down the cheeks of the merboy. Spencer stared at Derek questioning look on his face as he noticed that Derek slowly moved closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really fucking late where I live so Im just going to leave this here and go finally to sleep.  
> I hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> My twitter  
> @lunannep


	6. The sea is beautyfully deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Derek finally watch some movies together as they suddenly hear a noise coming out of the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> here is the new chapter I hope you like it,  
> please leave a kudos if you like it and now a lot of fun with the fifth chapter!

"When they dived under the water Dereks legs and Spencers fishtail tangled up and the moment went back to air they were closer than ever before. Derek followed the trail of a water drop that made its way down the cheeks of the merboy. Spencer stared at Derek questioning look on his face as he noticed that Derek slowly moved closer."

The merboy had a look in his eyes that Derek couldn´t decipher. They were so close that the blonde could see every detail of Dereks brown, warm eyes.  
Time passed by as they stared at each other, the only things that could be heard were the slow breaths of the two boys.  
Suddenly a loud noise came out of the house and they both flinched away from each other. “Derek what was that?” Spencer asked and looked around, folding his arms around his torso. Derek shushed him, swimming to the end of the pool and lifting himself out.  
He turned around a last time, laid his finger against his lips and slowly walked to the nearly closed door. As he pushed it open he saw a shadow bouncing of the walls and he slowly worked his way through the rooms on the first floor as he suddenly heard Spencer screaming.  
Derek ran faster than he ever ran before. When he finally reached the pool everything was quiet but when he turned around he saw a man walking out of his garden with Spencer on his shoulder who was violently beating the black clad man, trying to free himself.  
Derek wanted to run after him, wanted to beat the man into a pulp but before he could do as much as taking a step towards the mysterious person a shadow appeared in front of him and when he turned around to see who was standing behind him he already felt the hard punch to the side of the face and the last thing he head before he lost his consciousness was Spencer screaming his name. 

 

“-rek? Derek? What happened? Derek?”  
Derek slowly opened his eyes, sun pricking at them and the only thing that he was able to see were the shadowy contours of, what seemed like, Penelope Garcia. “Derek, what happened to you and where is Spencer?” As soon as Dereks painfully throbbing head registered that Spencer was, in fact, kidnapped he sat up from where he was lying in the grass. “Shit, shit, SHIT! We need to save him, FUCK” He started to get up only to fall back onto the ground. “Hey, hey, hey. What happened? Why do we need to save him?” JJ asked and just then did Derek notice that his colleagues were standing around him and looking full of worry down at him. “Yesterday, we we were in the pool and then, there was this sound. I went inside but then he screamed and I tried to help him but they took him away. THEY TOOK HIM AWAY!” He started to yell and when he remembered the scared look in Spencers face, tears started to prick at his eyes. Garcia hugged him when she noticed how desolated Derek looked. “We are going to find him my chocolate thunder, everything will be okay!” She said with her strong optimism. 

 

(I´m going to change the pov from Derek to Spencer)

Spencer nervously folded his arms around his upper body. Derek was in his residence to find out where the sound came from but Spencer couldn´t shake off the eerie feeling that something wasn´t right. He swam to the rim of the pool, slowly turning his head around to find the eyes that he felt on him.  
Suddenly a hand clasped around his mouth, cutting of his call for help. Two strong arms lifted him up and he was tossed over the shoulder of a strong smelling man. When they were a few feet away from the pool Spencer got the chance to bite into the calloused hand and the man pried it away from him. The merboy started to scream and tossed himself around in the hope that the man would let go of him. When he saw Derek storming out of the door he felt some kind of happiness. Before he could bring Derek to notice his dangerous situation he saw another person sneaking up on the other man. Before he could warn him Derek already lied on the ground. Spencer screamed his name, scared that something bad happened because in his experience Humans didn´t just fall down. He felt something getting pressed at his nose and mouth and rapidly his senses felt cloudy. The last thing he saw was the neighbors cat staring at him with a face that was akin to schadenfreude and a prideful satisfaction.

 

Spencer got back his consciousness and memory of what happened before the weird smell knocked him out in a cold room. The walls were some kind of yellow and he sat on a small bench. “Not again.” He thought tears starting to roll out of his eyes as he leaned over and puked on the dark floor. After the gagging and retching diminished and the flow of his tears decreased there was nothing left but pure anger, thoughts of him punching those horribly humans in the face and ways to get out of this room filled his head.  
When he was first captured he thought that all humans were horribly individuals, taking things that weren´t theirs to take and over the years his opinion fastened. But then Derek climbed down the ladder.  
When he first saw the man, with the bucket of dead fish in his hands, he was scared but the moment Derek spoke to the merboy, Spencer knew that he wasn´t like the people that abducted him. When Derek brought Spencer home with him, when he gave him a name, Spencer thought that he was finally saved. Derek promised him that they would find his brother, but now he was being held up again. “He´s going to save me, everything will be okay!” The sentence played in his head over and over again until suddenly a hatch, a trap door or something like that was opened. Light fell into the room and he could make out a lot more of the room instead of the poor flickering lightbulb that was swinging slightly above him. “Ey mermaid, tried to get away eh? Well don´t you dare run away again understand me?” A low and dark voice said. “You always asked what happened to the other one right, if you don´t listen to us closely you are going to end up like him.” Was the last thing the human said before pushing a body into the room, before closing the hatch again. Spencer was frightened to see what happened with the other merboy although he already knew the truth. Unexpectedly the lump on the floor started to move and some violently coughing followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for doing this and the things that are still in my drafts 
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter  
> @lunannep


End file.
